


you belong

by gemini_hyuck



Category: Felix - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), lee felix - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Insecure Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which felix feels he'll never be accepted.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	you belong

i walked to the stray kids dorm after getting chan’s 911 text. the second my fist touched the door it swung open.

“thank god. you’re here.” chan breathed out a sigh of relief but he still looked distressed. “we had a fan meet today and… some of them. they were just so mean. he said he was fine but he’s been locked in his room since we got back. y/n we were at the fansign all day and he hasn’t eaten anything today. i’m really worried about him.” i smiled softly placing my hand on his shoulder. 

“give me his food. i’ll take it in with me.” chan smiled back gratefully as he handed me the wrapped plate of food. i walked to felix’s door and knocked gently.

“chan hyung i said i was fine.” his already deep voice was even deeper and raspy, a clear sign he’d been crying. 

“lix? it’s me y/n. can you open the door please?” i heard some shuffling around the room then the door opened, felix already walking back to his bed. i entered the dark room and closed the door behind me. i set the food on his desk and went to sit beside him on his bed. “baby? what’s wrong?” i asked as i started to card my fingers through his hair. “what happened?” i saw his adam’s apple jump as he swallowed hard. he was trying not to cry. “you don’t have to be strong for me.” i said simply. that was all it took. he sat up wrapping his arms around me and burying his face into my neck as he cried. i was shocked. i’d seen him cry before but this. this was something different. this was absolutely heartbreaking. i pulled him in closer and just let him cry. 

after a little longer he pulled away. he laid down again and pulled me down to lay with him. i laid my head on him and traced shapes on his chest as he started to speak.

“there were some fans at the fansign who told me that i don’t belong here. they said that i’m not doing anything for stray kids, that i’m just dragging them down and that they’d be better off without me. and i didn’t know what to say because they’re right. i don’t fit in here i never have. i can’t even speak the language properly. i can barely keep a conversation i can’t even do a vlive on my own because i won’t understand what everyone is saying in the comments and i’m not fluent enough to talk to our fans. and i don’t anything for stray kids. i don’t get any lines as is, what’s the point. and it’s not even just because i’m a foreigner because everyone accepts chan hyung just fine. it’s me specifically. there’s something wrong with me.” at this he voice broke and i looked up to see more tears running down his face. i reached up and gently wiped them away as i frowned at him. i laid my head back down on his chest as i spoke. 

“you’re right you are a foreigner. and the fans do accept channie. but they accept you too lix. there are so many fans out there who love you so so much. some equally as much as the other members and some more than the other members. but the point is that they love you. you’re right that you don’t get many lines but that makes the ones you do have so much more special. and baby it’s their loss because they hear less of your beautiful voice. and you have so much talent. they’re blind for not recognizing that. and you do not drag stray kids down. you help them learn and grow and you’ve given them so many beautiful memories. and you’ll make so many more. they love you lix. chan texted me worried sick. they care about you so much lix. and so do i. and you do belong here.” he smiled down at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “i can promise you that. as sure as i am laying in this bed with you felix lee. you belong.”


End file.
